Howard Johnson
Howard Johnson was one of the suspects during the investigation of the murder of Jerry Bigwall in Blood and Glory (Case #42), Kerry Ann Buxton in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45), Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman in All the King's Horses (Case #49) and Adam Bentley in It All Ends Here (Case #51). He also appeared in every last case of previous districts, and in Case #24 as a visitor of the museum, and in Case #47 as a visitor to Lola Vallez's wedding party. He was also mentioned in Case #19, Case #30, Case #48 and Case #50. Profile Howard is a 60 year old man with dark grey hair only at the sides and back of his head. He has brown eyes and pale lips. He weighs 138 lbs and his blood type is A+. He wears a black suit with a small USA flag on the left collar. Underneath the suit, he wears a white shirt with a maroon tie. In Blood and Glory, the small USA flag on the left collar of his black suit was replaced with a memorial poppy and his tie with a bowtie. It was discovered that Howard read "The Prince" and plays tennis. In A Shot of Beauty, it is discovered that he had plastic surgery and is on antidepressants. In All the King's Horses, he wears a VOTE RED badge and it is discovered that he wears riding boots and smokes water pipe. In It All Ends Here, he wears a "I VOTED" badge on the left collar of his shirt. Role in Case(s) Howard is the mayor of the city of Grimsborough. The player was introduced to the Mayor in mention at the start of Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) where the Chief warned the team that he would be taking a special interest in the case. After Tony Marconi was incarcerated for Salvador Cordero's murder, the Mayor wanted to see the player at the Chief's office for a job well done, and told the Chief to advance the player to the Financial Center on his behalf following the Additional Investigation. The Mayor then asked the player to try to avoid ruffling with General Marsh's feathers in The Secret Experiments (Case #21), but when the evidence pointed Alden Greene as the one who committed the transgression, Alden bubbled out his motives, causing him to expose General Marsh as a guilty man, penetrating through the politics of the Mayor. Realizing the player's tenacity, the Mayor unlocks the Historical Center for the player to play. The Mayor then "chews" on the team three times during Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), in which he demands what he calls "a sordid affair" to be rectified swiftly, as knowing the importance of the Grimsborough Dog Pageant, he isn't afraid to reprimand the Police Force if the situation isn't rectified. However, the team saw the hidden evils behind Margaret Littlewood, secured the Dog Pageant, and with Grace Delaney seeing no further dangers inside the Pageant, the Mayor was able to run the Pageant smoothly. In gratitude of ensuring a positive impact on the Dog Pageant, the Mayor then unlocks the youthful University District for the player to play. The Mayor then mentions that his approval ratings would sink if the team didn't apprehend The Rorschach Reaper and put an end on the killing spree that terrorized the University (See Case #41), and because the player ended the terror, he unlocks the wealthy district of Maple Heights for the player to play. In Blood and Glory, Howard appeared for the first time as a suspect when a man named Jerry Bigwall was murdered during his campaign. The incumbent's campaign was saved when Mitchell Westville was indicted and detained for the atrocity. In A Shot of Beauty, Howard appeared again after he gave an personal autograph on one of his campaign flyers to Kerry Ann Buxton. It was known that Johnson had a crush on Kerry Ann, one of the reasons why she gave the incumbent help in his campaign, much to the killer's disapproval. In All the King's Horses, Howard had a campaign with Khalid Souleyman, who is also the victim in the very case. In It All Ends Here, Adam Bentley was murdered in the Red Party's office. Trivia *He and Luke Harris are the only suspects to appear in at least one case before appearing as suspects. *Howard and James Savage are the only suspects who reward you with different rewards (XP or coins, clothes, and burger) through their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *He is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. Case Appearances *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) *Innocence Lost (Case #19; mentioned) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24) *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30; mentioned) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) *Blood and Glory (Case #42) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48; mentioned) *All the King's Horses (Case #49) *Snakes on the Stage (Case #50; mentioned) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) HowJohn.PNG|Howard, as he appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42). Howard21.png|Howard, as he appeared in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45). Howardview.png|Howard, as he appeared in All the King's Horses (Case #49). Howardview51.png|Howard, as he appeared in It all Ends Here (Case #51). Major.png|Howard, as he appears in every last case of a determined district. Cps chapter1.png|Mayor Howard Johnson, during his campaign. mayor.PNG|Howard, wearing a tennis outfit. JohnsonFamily.png|Howard with his mother, Serena Johnson. OG_SUS_42_601.jpg OG SUS 45 605.png johnson 48.PNG Howardpolicedept51.jpg Johnsonsmoker.png|Howard, smoking a water pipe. Category:Suspects